This application claims priority from Canadian Patent Application Nos. 2,355,513 and 2,355,540, both filed on Aug. 20, 2001, and incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to the field of automated sewing machines, and more specifically to automated sewing machines that are controlled by external computers over high speed networks.
It is assumed in the following description that sewing includes all forms of thread manipulation, such as embroidering, button holing and the like.
Existing automated sewing machines for commercial and industrial use may be classified into two main categories. The first category includes automated machines that have an integrated control panel and a dedicated on-board computer, that reads design files describing a sewing or embroidery pattern from a floppy drive, that allow for limited manipulation of the design, and that control machine operations to produce the design. The second category includes automated sewing machines that typically have a RS-232 communications port for the purpose of receiving design data or files from an external computer. Being stored temporarily, the files are then interpreted and sewn by the machine.
A disadvantage of both of these categories of machines is that they rely on slow interfaces that are coupled to an on-board computer that reads design files, interprets the files, and then operates the machine. The use of slow interfaces such as RS-232 limits machine networking capabilities and operational flexibility. Moreover, the dedicated nature of the on-board computer represents a barrier to creating low cost, automated machines.
Recent domestic sewing and embroidery machine models sold to consumers for household use may allow for communication of data files from a personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) via a serial connection. However, compared to traditional home sewing machines, these newer machines have proven to be quite expensive. These machines are limited in functionality and quality as machine designers have been forced to compromise their operational and mechanical specifications in order to achieve a lower target price. In these machines, the serial connection serves merely as a relatively slow means for transferring an entire or partial data file to the machine. That is, the serial connection is typically not adequate for providing real time control from an external host control system or to support networking. In addition to controlling machine operation, the dedicated on-board computer must perform the functions of reading a design file and interpreting it and responding to the minimal human machine interface (xe2x80x9cHMIxe2x80x9d) that is typically resident on the machine""s control panel.
There is thus a need to reduce the price limitations while improving the operational limitations of current sewing systems.
A still further need exists for a cost-effective automated sewing machine system that will allow for efficient networking and machine control.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a sewing machine comprising:
(a) one or more motion means to effect a sewing function, each motion means having a dedicated motion control processor responsive to sewing commands addressed to said motion control processor, for controlling said motion means to effect said sewing function; and
(b) a high speed communications interface for exchanging information between each said motion control processor and an external computer, whereby said sewing commands are determined by the external computer.